Together
by Harnody
Summary: "When the play started, he tripped on his own roots somehow and took down the set. The whole thing fell right on him." Ever since the incident during the school play, Mickey's had enough of everyone bullying him for his one mistake. The only one who could stand up for him was not other than his older twin brother, Jay. Oneshot!


**Yes, I'm in love with the twins. And I don't like them because I feel sorry for them. It's not the only reason why I like them. They're adorable, supportive and optimistic.**

 **Also, I thought about putting a recap of the incident of the school play where Mickey was a tree. It was mentioned in the episode they were eliminated in. I decided to write a scene that happened after that incident. And some of you requested me to write a story about their lives back in school. And I can sum it up in one word: adversity.**

 **Keep in mind that Mickey and Jay are ten years old in this episode and this is Jay's point of view.**

* * *

 ** _TOGETHER_**

"Mickey? Where are you?"

I couldn't find him. He was nowhere to be found. Ever since our gym teacher scared him away, he hasn't come back since. I worriedly searched the school grounds during lunch break. I checked under the tables, in the toilet cubicles as well as the classrooms. He wasn't there. It sucks knowing he's better at hide and seek than me. But this isn't a game.

What happened you ask? It was a month ago. The entire school established a play for The Three Musketeers. I never wanted a part in the play because I have stage fright. Technically, nobody wanted a part in the school play. It was compulsory. I had no choice but to handle the props backstage. A lot of the students wanted to do that too.

Unfortunately for Mickey, he wasn't so lucky. He was forced to participate on stage. I was worried my brother's ineptness could ruin the play. All that came to a relief once the principal gave him the perfect role. In fact, the principal nominated him to be a tree in the play. Some people were forced to dress up as rocks, plants or other inanimate objects. My younger twin brother was chosen to be a tree. I thought nothing could go wrong…

Until the play started.

I didn't even know how it happened. Mickey had _no_ lines. He didn't need to move a lot either. And yet he was the reason why the whole play was cancelled. The incident scared me to death. What happened was when the play started, he tripped on his own roots somehow and took down the set. The whole thing fell right on him. And I'm afraid that was the beginning of his first concussion. That's why it scared me to death. I thought I was losing him. I wanted to go up there and search him up through the rubble, but once again: stage fright told me to remain seated until the paramedics came in.

When we were at the hospital, I never left Mickey's side that day. I cried for three days straight, waiting for him to wake up. After the third day, I finally saw him move. It was one of the most traumatizing moments of my life – and probably for Mickey's as well.

But I felt like I was the only one who gave him sympathy. After Mickey and I returned, everyone started making fun of him and mocking him for ruining their once-in-a-lifetime play. Every time I would glare and argue back, saying that it's not his fault. It was his fault the play was ruined, but it was the principal's fault for forcing him to act onstage… as a freaking tree!

Today, Mickey was forced to be the victim of dodgeball thanks to our gym teacher. I obviously tried to fight back, begging that I would want to be with him or to take his place. He did none of that and made me sit away from the group. It was there I watched my weaker younger brother get slammed repeatedly with dodgeballs. It was a horrifying sight. It was like watching someone you really care about get stabbed over and over.

" _Jay, please make them stop! They're hurting me!_ " Mickey cried.

" _STOP! I BEG OF YOU!"_ I cried and tried but a couple of big kids got in my way to block me. In a matter of minutes, Mickey finally gave out and bawled his way out of the gym. Everyone laughed, and so did our gym teacher.

 _"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? THAT WAS MY BROTHER, YOU HEARTLESS BULLIES!"_ I snapped. Before I made a run for it, my teacher told me I can't leave until class is over. I had so many questions but if I disobeyed, I would certainly get in trouble for it and they wouldn't let me leave. So I waited anxiously for the bell to ring.

And here I am, searching for Mickey in a crowd full of older, bigger kids. I pushed my way through to find my brother.

"Mickey!" I shouted and kept looking. I felt like giving up hope. At times like this, he was the one who motivated me. But darn it, this is my brother I'm talking about here! After a good, long search I finally found him. He was in the back of the school's courtyard, sobbing softly. His sleeves were soaked with tears and blood. My eyes widened in horror at that sight. Then I realized that blood came from his tissue-clogged nose. He got nosebleed after getting hit in the face with a dodgeball. His eyes were bloodshot red. His face was covered in bruises, and probably his body as well. His voice was dry, indicating that he must've screamed while crying. I know he keeps a smile on a lot, but I also know that he's been holding himself back for a long time.

"Mickey…" I said. His sparkling, teary gray eyes gazed at mine. His lips were curved and quivering. Then he turned his head away from me. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Is this where you kept on hiding?" I asked softly. He hesitated yet nodded without saying a word. I saw his eyes getting wetter. But he held it back because I was here.

"Hey, it's okay. Let it all out. I'm here," I softly assured him. Mickey buried his face in his knees and continued to sob.

"I'm a loser, Jay. I'm such a pathetic loser," he choked out. I glared at this and pulled my brother in an embrace. He yelped in pain because I held his body too hard.

"Don't say that, Mickey! Don't ever say that. Heck, don't even think it either! You're not a loser and you never will be," I said sternly. I felt my chest get wet after feeling his countless tears soaking through my jacket. I hugged him tighter.

"J-Jay, you're hurting me!" he cried.

"I'm so sorry!" I remembered this and gently pushed him away. Then he gave me a hug instead.

"But," he huffed. "Everyone thinks so! They always hated me." He looked up at me and glared slightly. "Even you! You left me to suffer!"

I gently pushed him away, holding his shoulders firm. I looked into his eyes and said. "Mickey, look at me. That's not true! I would never do that! Okay, yes I did and it's my fault. It's my fault for not rescuing you. Everyone and everything kept holding me back whenever I tried to help you. And I don't hate you at all! People hate me too you know. If anything, we're both losers in everyone's book!

"I'm sorry. No matter what happens, I'll never say or do any of those things they did to you. And I'll never leave your side again. You're my brother and I love you. And I do **not** want to lose you like I thought I did back at the hospital. Do you understand?" I said shakily, as if I was going to cry as well. I'm not. I have to stay strong for Mickey.

"Yes…!" Mickey sniffed a few times before hugging me again. This time all those soft mewls turned into screams and cries of agony on my chest. All these tears and screams – he's held them back for as long as he can remember. He's been hiding all his sufferings in that innocent gapped tooth smile. Only I'm able to understand what he's going through.

I go through the same things with him every single day, but he's gone through much worse than me. The only things that get in my way were my countless allergies. In terms of ailments and other stuff like that, I am weak on the inside while Mickey is weak on the outside. That's how different we are. But emotionally, Mickey seems to be more unstable than I am. I think he may have depression. But he kept it all in. And I was the only one who noticed.

"Do you feel better? Even just a little bit?" I asked him.

"Mhm," he murmured. Slowly, I removed his helmet, confusing him. Then I leaned in and kissed his forehead. He only removes his helmet when he either needs to take a bath or sleep. And he usually asks me to put it on or take it off with him. He can't do it alone. I probably couldn't either. And that's why we need each other.

"No matter what happens, I'll never ask for a better brother. And from here on then, I won't let anyone try to hurt you. I don't care if anyone or anything tries to stop me from doing so," I promised him before putting his helmet back on.

Mickey kept on huffing and sniffing. He found it difficult to say a word. I looked down on him and noticed that small smile. The best part of that smile, unlike the rest of his fake ones, it was real. His eyes felt heavy and he looked drowsy

"Jay," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna go home." It was all he said before he lay in my arms asleep. His face was stained with tears. I smiled and pulled his head close. It didn't matter if we missed out on our classes anymore. Home is where we'd rather be. Mom would understand.

"Yeah. Let's go home," I said and carried Mickey on my back. We used to love piggyback rides when we were five, but it was mostly Mickey who carried me. I'm just returning the favor. We may be hated by many, and we may be cursed – well almost cursed – but I'm more than happy to go through all that with Mickey. It looks like it's just us against the world. And we can do it.

Together.

* * *

 **So, what did you think? I thought it was a sweet ending. If you think it needed or lacked something, then feel free to let me know. Other than that, I'm quite impressed with what I wrote! I hope you guys think so too. Feel free to leave a review whenever necessary. The twins need and deserve more love.**

 **If you want to read more stories featuring the twins, feel free to check out my profile. There's also a sweet story featuring the twins on Wattpad called Dyslexia. It's a very good read.**

 **UPDATE! I added a few bits to the chapter just to make it more detailed. Like I said, feel free to leave a review or whatever.**


End file.
